


Snog A Cold, Shag A Fever

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Minor Illness, Tumblr Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert isn't going to let a cold stop him from having some fun with Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snog A Cold, Shag A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - "i got an idea for a one shot, maybe Robert coming down with a bug"

Aaron wasn’t sure which he noticed first - the hand on his backside or the cough in his ear. 

"Watch it!" he hissed as he made his way from underneath the bonnet, more wary of catching whatever Robert had than anyone catching them. Robert was usually cautious enough for the both of them. 

"Sorry," the stunning Sugden wheezed, somehow still stunning even with a runny red nose that reminded Aaron of his somewhat-dearly departed grandfather Shadrach, who’d been well and truly pissed every time Aaron had seen him. "Can’t help myself."

Aaron rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands on his oilskins. 

"Course you can’t."

_And thank fuck you can’t…I’d never have found you otherwise._

Wincing at his inner sentimentality, Aaron put on his best scowl.

"Why the sniffles? Strip croquet with Chrissie?"

Aaron knew he sounded like a jealous boyfriend, but he couldn’t help himself.

"No," Robert snapped, rattled by the mention of her name. "Lawrence wanted to take me out on his new boat, get me to show him some of the best fishing sites…and I fell in."

Aaron chewed his cheek to avoid laughing.

"Bet you were a right picture."

Robert pouted, holding his hands in front of his stomach. 

"I was, actually. Ruined my favorite sweater. The one you like…the one you said you can see my pecs best in."

Aaron blushed. He didn’t remember saying that. As a rule he tried not to tell Robert how gorgeous he was…man had a big enough ego as it was. Clearly too many pints had destroyed his resolve.

"Chrissie had to go on a business trip, and I’m stuck in that big house all on my own. I decided to stretch my legs."

"More like spread your legs," Aaron muttered, now turning red for another reason, kicking himself internally for how annoyed he was at Robert coming to him because Chrissy wasn’t around. She was his fiance…of course he’d want to be with her first. 

"I-It’s not because she’s gone, Aaron," Robert said while wiping his nose, leading Aaron to do a double take.

Apparently colds gave him mind-reading abilities. Aaron tried not to picture him in X-Man spandex. 

"I wanted to see you anyway. Dour Debbie and my darling little niece and nephew are somewhere for the week with that Barton who never has a facial expression, so, since you have the run of the place…"

"Snog a cold, shag a fever?" Aaron joked, inspiring a chuckle, then a hacking cough, in the other man. 

"Something like that."

Oh God, Robert was giving him those sad, pleading, no-one’s-ever-loved-me eyes. 

"I’m gonna get sick and everyone’s gonna know I got it from you."

Robert stepped forward now, only some stale garage air between them as he stroked Aaron’s chin with his thumb.

"They’ll just think I came to check on the car."

Aaron sighed. He could never resist those eyes.

"Can you at least sneeze on Ross next time you see him? So it’ll look less suspicious?"

Robert smirked as he pulled Aaron in for a passionate kiss that took away most of the little breath the sick man had left.

"My pleasure," he managed to wheeze.

Aaron melted into the familiar arms, knowing he’d never been so happy to get a cold in his life.  


End file.
